<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watermelon Sugar 《Seongjoong|Honghwa》 by Ana_Mars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396188">Watermelon Sugar 《Seongjoong|Honghwa》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Mars/pseuds/Ana_Mars'>Ana_Mars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artist Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, Kim Hongjoong-centric, M/M, Mentioned Kim Hongjoong, Mentioned Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Seongjoong Week 2020, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Mars/pseuds/Ana_Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Seonghwa meets a red-haired boy and maybe, just maybe, he wants to spend the rest of his life with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1° 《Tastes like strawberries on a summer evenin'》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(btw, you can find the story on Wattpad too, it's under the same title and font)<br/>https://www.wattpad.com/story/242501429-watermelon-sugar-%E3%80%8Aseongjoong-honghwa%E3%80%8B</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Summer vacation was the only thing I needed and the only thing I was crying out for, but...feels so lonely. It's not that I don't have friends, I have them and they're very close to me, I just didn't feel like going out with them these days, maybe I just needed a break alone.</p><p>The little park behind the school used to find itself empty in the early afternoons, I never understood why, still, I assume it is better for me, it helped me to concentrate on myself when I went to it, so there was no way not to resist going to the swing.</p><p>The sun bathed my body as I closed my eyes and felt the air touching my face as I swung higher and higher, from my lips came out a familiar melody, I didn't remember the lyrics but I had heard it a couple of times.</p><p>--Woah -- I heard a whisper obviously not mine, so I stopped abruptly, almost losing the balance of the seat.-- Ooh, I'm sorry, I was just passing by and-..yeah, I'm really sorry.</p><p>--N-No, it's okay...uh, you just scared me--I touched my chest, my heart sped up thanks to both surprises.</p><p>-- But I like your voice, are you an idol or something?</p><p>-- Huh? No, I don't think it's my thing--I laughed slightly for the comment, my cheeks can't start blushing, not now.</p><p>-- Aww, your ears--he smiled closing his eyes -- look like the color of my hair.</p><p>-- Hey, you just dropped that compliment out of the blue, what were you expecting?-- I smiled the same way--and by the way, I like your hair, I've never seen anyone with hair painted in such a color...so alive...you understand?</p><p>He sat on the swing next to me as he let out a little laugh.</p><p>-- Oh, really?-- He scratched his head--Well, I guess thanks, that's the best I've heard of it so far.</p><p>-- Really? when did you dye it?</p><p>-- Yesterday afternoon.-- No wonder it looked so cool and...red, so lively.</p><p>A little silence opened between us, me moving slowly as he stood still.</p><p>-- So...-- Cleared his throat-- ...Do you come often?</p><p>-- No, well...kind of, only when I'm not on school days and/or have homework, so...you know, not so often...how 'bout you?</p><p>-- No, I don't think so, usually only in the summer I go out more to parks and stuff.</p><p>-- Oh, at least it's the best time, isn't it more beautiful?--It was obvious that he was taken by surprise by that question, as he made a small grin but removed it instantly.</p><p>-- Maybe, I mean, I'm not a summer fan, but you have a point.</p><p>-- It's my favorite station.-- He looked at me curiously, so I proceeded to explain.--It reminds me of my childhood, as I left school excited about the holidays, my friends would go to my house or I would go to theirs and we would play until their parents picked them up; my mom would buy ice cream and my siblings would join us from time to time.</p><p>-- That sounds...very adorable, really, I've never thought of it like that.</p><p>-- And can you tell why you're not such a fan of summer? Relax, I won't get angry--I joked, the mission was a success because I saw him smile on his side.</p><p>-- I don't know, I prefer spring, I mean, there are not many differences but the weather is more comfortable, makes me want to work and butterflies come out again, which motivates me more. I wouldn't know if to associate it with anything from my childhood, but I guess it has something to do with it.</p><p>I smiled looking forward, I liked his answer, I found it tender but I wasn't willing to say it out loud for now.</p><p>-- Agree, and also for wanting to work more, summer does that with me...in the other way, like, it makes me have more creativity and want to paint and that.</p><p>-- Oh, really? That's what I meant too!</p><p>-- Woah, you're cool...--My voice faded a bit.</p><p>-- Wha-What?</p><p>-- I'm sorry, I don't know your name.</p><p>-- Oh, right--he laughed-- I'm Kim Hongjoong--he extended his hand.</p><p>-- Park Seonghwa--I joined my hand with his.</p><p>-- Your name sounds like something to me.</p><p>-- My mom said she was going to call me Hwaseong but she liked the one I have right now better, anyway it means something like a star.</p><p>-- The way how you talk about your mom sounds lovely.</p><p>-- Oh, believe me, she is lovely but can be a little intense sometimes, I have to remind her to knock on the door every time she comes into my room.</p><p>-- Hmm, that's a big deal.-- Hongjoong began to swing more, I wanted to join so I imitated it.</p><p>-- It is, but over time you get ways of knowing when she's coming to my room, nothing that can change that much for no-...wait, did that sound bad?</p><p>-- What part?-- He laughed timidly and with a slight blush on his cheeks.</p><p>-- No! Not like that-- I covered my face, laughing the same way, feeling my cheeks burning again.</p><p>We stayed chatting about anything else on the same site for several more minutes, minutes in which I realized that his company was...comfortable...no, something better than that, talking to him was like eating strawberries on a summer afternoon...Yeah, that's how far I'm going.</p><p>-- Excuse me, do you live around here?-- A lady, clearly in her late 40s, asked us while holding a child's hand, I assume it was his son or nephew, if not his grandson.</p><p>I quickly looked at Hongjoong before turning to the lady's gaze, I had no idea where he lived, so I only answered for myself.</p><p>-- I do, why?</p><p>-- Well, it's just that they're using children's toys, you're not letting other children play freely.-- Her tone became more tense and annoying.</p><p>-- Excuse me, we're just on the swings, if your kid wants to use it, he just has to tell us and that's it.-- He spoke.</p><p>-- It's just that it's not like that, you shouldn't be here in the first place.</p><p>-- Huh? It's a park, anyone can.</p><p>--But not in the children's area--she replied sharply, not shouting, but already clearly irritated.</p><p>--You just have to tell us calmly if you want to be here-- he said to the little one--there are easier ways, aren't there?</p><p>-- Don't point at my son, that's rude--she hid the little boy behind her while being louder to Hongjoong.</p><p>-- You know what? We're already leaving, we don't want any trouble right now, okay?-- I interrupted, I also wanted to defend my new friend, but not in front of the child hidden in the back of the woman.</p><p>-- And you better do it now, you-...</p><p>-- We understand, we shouldn't be there in the first place, look for better-organized arguments, will you?-- He said while I was practically dragging him across the park.</p><p>-- God, what a stress--I rolled my eyes once we got to some benches near the exit gates.</p><p>-- Don't tell me -- he imitated before stopping out of nowhere and took out his cell phone.-- Speaking of not being there, I have to go...I'm sorry.</p><p>-- O-Oh, no, it's okay--I smiled trying to hide my disappointment.-- I guess it was great to meet you, Hongjoong.</p><p>--I promise to come back, same hour tomorrow--he said as he smiled and walked toward the exit. My eyes still fixed on the street he turned.</p><p>I like the red-haired guy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2° 《And it sounds just like a song》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-- Why would you say something like that?!</p><p>-- I'm not saying it's bad, obviously, just not my thing.</p><p>-- No, I heard you say it would be a waste of your time.</p><p>-- MY time! It's profit for yours -- I was trying to excuse myself from the complaints of the younger.</p><p>-- Seonghwa, you're quite a case.</p><p>-- Yah, I really didn't mean anything insulting.--I would have liked to hug him just to mess a bit more, but despite seeing us for a while, we didn't even get to touch each other, if in itself the greetings were somewhat uncomfortable before someone will bring a topic out of nowhere and digress the rest of the afternoon on it.-- I'd really like to hear some of your songs.</p><p>-- So you can say that I used my time on something you don't like?-- He crossed his arms.</p><p>-- That's not what I mean!</p><p>It all started because we started talking about our future careers, he told me that he would like to be a producer and I said that it takes lots of patience as the world of entertainment is not felt as something of my type; he then asked why and I told him I didn't want to waste my time dedicating my life to the so strong criticism that there are for singers...and there I untied it, we were about 20 minutes standing arguing about it and I still couldn't convince him that it wasn't my intention to have said it so cruelly.</p><p>When it seemed he no longer wanted to strangle me, we continued to walk with the clear sky sun covering the half-occupied streets while trying to walk in the shade.</p><p>Ice cream stands had never been more necessary than now.</p><p>-- You want some ice cream? My treat--I fixed my eyes on him.</p><p>-- No, I'll go with you if you want, but I'm not hungry.</p><p>-- It's not that you're hungry, the thing is that you don't die from excess heat; come on, don't be stubborn.</p><p>-- Fine, but I'll give it back tomorrow.</p><p>-- Who says I'll let you?-- I raised an eyebrow.</p><p>-- Do you want me to leave you again?-- I dropped a little laugh and shook my head.</p><p>--Ok, I'm sorry--I hid my hands in my pockets and walked by his side to the nearest store, once inside, his eyes seemed to light up when he saw the samples.</p><p>-- Pick one, I got mine.</p><p>-- So fast?-- He looked at me in amazement.</p><p>-- Let's just say I already had a little craving--I smiled sideways.</p><p>-- Well, I want that one--he pointed out the vanilla ice cream with cookies, which I nodded to and while we waited our turn, which was a client away from ours.</p><p>We finally got to the cashier, Hongjoong by my side and me facing the lady who was attending.</p><p>--Good afternoon, two vanilla cookies, please.</p><p>The lady nodded and gave me the receipt, sending the order to the one who served the cones.</p><p>-- Huh? I didn't know you liked that one, too.</p><p>-- Yeah, that's why I was telling you I already had a little craving for that flavor--I scratched my neck, trying to make the lie work, which seemed to have worked because he shrugged his shoulders and muttered a small "thank you" as he smiled.</p><p>--The bad thing is that we can't exchange flavors--he said as we walked to the usual park.</p><p>-- Why would we do that?</p><p>-- You must be kidding. what's the fun of eating different ice creams with someone if it's not to exchange flavors?</p><p>-- Listen, I grew up with three older siblings, we shared but...meh, not because we wanted to.</p><p>-- Next time we go, you'll see what it's like.</p><p>-- Of course, I know what it's like.</p><p>-- Park Seonghwa, I don't like you -- he walked a little faster, making me speed up my steps.</p><p>--You can't go that far.</p><p>-- Nothing stops me -- he showed me his tongue.</p><p>--Your cone.</p><p>-- If I said nothing, nothing.</p><p>-- C'mon, we've been fighting all day.</p><p>-- Because you've been bugging me all day -- he defended himself quickly.</p><p>-- Okay, okay, I'll be less cruel to you.</p><p>-- Thank you -- we both laughed, of course none of the comments said was serious. Despite having met us not that long ago, he became quite close to me, we met every day practically and I didn't complain, my summer became easier to overcome.</p><p>--And when will you let me hear something you created?</p><p>-- Huh?</p><p>-- I don't know, you said you practiced making music, when can I listen to it?</p><p>-- When I have something ready.</p><p>-- Aish, when will that be?</p><p>-- Whenever I want.</p><p>-- Oh come on, a little teaser at least?</p><p>-- Noup, you'll have to be patient, Mr. Park Seonghwa.</p><p>-- We're the same age, stop calling me by my full name.</p><p>-- You could call me Kim Hongjoong, you just don't want to.</p><p>-- And I don't want you to say my whole name either.</p><p>-- All right, Seonghwa...</p><p>-- Tell me, Kim Hongjoong -- he rolled his eyes with a small laugh.</p><p>-- Eat and shh -- he hit me a little on the shoulder before he kept walking next to me.</p><p>Once we arrived at the park, the napkins we were given with the ice cream had already been dumped in a dumpster of some street that we will have passed.</p><p>-- Want to hear some music?</p><p>-- Sure, who do you have?</p><p>-- Michael Jackson, Block B, BTS...uh...Jeremy Zucker?</p><p>-- You Were Good To Me?-- I proposed while sitting on the lawn, while the song's opening melody sounded not so loud on his phone.</p><p>He layed beside me and closed his eyes, enjoying the shade that the big tree gave us. His barely audible voice singing the lyrics.</p><p>-- I know it's easier to run</p><p>-- After everything I've done...</p><p>--You were good to me--we sang together, this time, me joining by laying too.</p><p>And sounded just like a song I could always hear, as long as someone sang it with me...and perhaps he thought the same, judging by the emotion of his voice...I liked his excitement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3° 《I want more berries and that summer feelin'》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had never invited to my house nor been invited to a friend's house I didn't know for more than 5 months, at least. My mom always said it was better to really meet someone before showing a space as personal as the house, unless it was necessary, of course...but I liked Hongjoong, I wanted to see him surprised by my invitation, walk home together and introduce him to my parents, why not?</p><p>--...then I told him I'd like to grow a mullet, but Jongho just gave excuses that he didn't like them--he kept explaining to me as I laughed a bit at the idea of the kid pouting for Joong wearing a mullet.</p><p>-- You wouldn't look bad, but...meh, I'd have to see it.</p><p>-- You'll see! After the red dye goes, you'll see my mullet, Jongho threatened me to cut it! can you believe that?</p><p>-- No, I don't get to that point.</p><p>-- Exactly! It's one thing to hate it, it's another to take action.</p><p>I was going to answer but the vibration of my phone interrupted me, which Hongjoong understood when he saw my screen and remained silent</p><p>-- Oh, Mom?</p><p>--Starlet, I'm buying your aunt Nayeon's dessert. do you want me to ask her for anything else?</p><p>--Uhm...no maybe...-- I looked at Hongjoong from the side of my eye, an idea crossing my mind when exchanging gazes--...no, but if I can think of anything, I'll call you or I'll tell her.</p><p>--Fine, by the way, don't stay too late with that kid, it's almost time for your dad to get here and you know he wants you to be here by that time.</p><p>--Yeah, Mom, don't worry--I kept myself from sighing.--See you later.-- After one last kiss from her through the call, we hung up.-- Joong-ah</p><p>His eyes landed on me, attentive to listen to my next proposal.</p><p>--You want to have dinner with us?</p><p>--Oh...Okay, I have to ask first --he offered me a shy little smile.</p><p>-- Sure, no problem.</p><p>-- Well, I think I'll get going then--he got off the swing and said goodbye with his hand--I'll call you when I get the answer!-- He warned once passed the area of the games we were in.</p><p>《...》</p><p>It was almost 9 o'clock, of course, dinner time had already passed, and so far I didn't receive news from my friend. I set out to watch videos until I catch sleep, so I was already getting comfortable in bed until a call was shown on my screen...Huh, it's him.</p><p>--So you're alive--I responded jokingly.</p><p>-- If you're still up by 9, maybe I can say goodbye for today--I heard, feeling his shy smile from the other side of the line.</p><p>-- If you don't come by that time, don't think I'll let you ever see my pajamas.-- He laughed.</p><p>-- Okay, I won't be long.-- I hung up smiling, but again the call came in.</p><p>-- Change of plans?-- I raised an eyebrow.</p><p>-- No, not at all...only that...I don't know your address.</p><p>-- Oh, right--this time I took charge of sending him the way to guide himself, he thanked me and said goodbye again.</p><p>It will not have been more than about 6 minutes when a message notice appeared on my screen.</p><p>Strawberry Boy: do I knock or go through the window?</p><p>I let out a chuckle, of course, he would have that question.</p><p>I went down the stairs quickly, my parents should be in their room at this hour.</p><p>-- Hey -- his eyes lit up when he saw me once I opened the door.</p><p>-- Hey -- I smiled back, did a little scan of him, his clothes were simpler, loose pants and a T-shirt tucked inside them. I stepped aside to invite him in but his eyes landed on the stairs, doubtful to enter.</p><p>-- Do your parents know?</p><p>--Well...um, they know I wanted to invite someone but I didn't say when or...what time.</p><p>He put his lips together in a fine line, of course I wouldn't force him to come in, so I came up with something.</p><p>--Wait...wait here, I won't take long.</p><p>I went up the stairs two by two to go down the hallway to my parent's room, where they were watching TV, glances that passed towards me once I entered.</p><p>-- A friend from school came by surprise and...um, can we go to the garden?--I scratched my neck, wishing with all my soul to convince them; but their looks seemed to indicate the opposite.</p><p>-- So late?-- Dad asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>-- Yeah, he was walking around and he came to visit me...but it won't be long! he just came to say hi.</p><p>They looked at each other and it was my mom who breathed a sigh before nodding.</p><p>-- Don't stay too late, you'll be on vacation but he still has a house.</p><p>-- Thank you so much, I'll tell him.-- I almost flew back to the front door, meeting him again watching the street.-- They say we can go to the garden.</p><p>We would pass by the living room, silence between us before coming to my little garden.</p><p>--It looks nice, really--he looked at me, a little smile from the side on his face.</p><p>-- Thank you, my mom loves to work on decoration, let's just say she's a gardening fan.</p><p>-- Don't tell me, mine's a dessert fan.</p><p>-- Really?-- He nodded, this time, his expression looked more relaxed.</p><p>-- My mom prefers crafts, she knows how to cook. but... not her favorite activity.</p><p>-- Then when you come to my house...maybe, we could do something the three of us or...well, if you want to show my mom our talent in the kitchen, I think I heard you like that.</p><p>I smiled big as I nodded, somewhat surprised that he remembered. But I was saving that date anyway, even though we didn't make a specific plan.</p><p>-- Maybe a strawberry shortcake.</p><p>-- No, red fruits in general.</p><p>-- Speaking of which, do you want berries? My dad bought a bag of them a few days ago for my fruit salad, but I'm already craving them</p><p>-- Well, if you insist, why not?</p><p>A few minutes later, I already had the washed berries in a bowl to share.</p><p>We ate while talking about our plans after vacation, as we wanted to continue in life once we finish school.</p><p>Damn, the berries were delicious, plus the look his eyes helding up to the night sky.</p><p>I want to be this relaxed all the time, I want more berries and that summer feeling to last longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4°《It's so wonderful and warm》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As we talked, we were lying in the grass, watching the stars in the sky, sharing ideas, I have no idea how much time has passed but time felt comfortable, it was so it was with him.</p><p>-- The other day a movie that reminds me of something like this. </p><p>-- Hmm?-- I put my confused look at him.</p><p> -- About past lives and that, how you can find someone who has lived so many lives and how to know if someone is living their first life.</p><p> -- Oh, yeah?--Hongjoong nodded, a small smile forming on his lips, barely noticeable.</p><p>--Therefore...you've lived many lives before.</p><p> -- Why do you think so?--He joined his eyes with mine. </p><p> -- Because you look like you have, I mean, you know a lot of stories and in a way, you know what to do when you don't know where you are.</p><p> -- I don't think so, I mean...How could you assume that? </p><p>-- I have no idea, as long as we get to know each other, your small presence tells me that you have a goal every day.</p><p> --Now th-...Small presence?--I laughed at his expression as I shook his head, he did the same and turned his gaze to the sky.-- Well, I think your case is the opposite.</p><p> -- What do you mean? </p><p>-- Everything about you says it's your first life, from the way you joke to the way you look at the little details of the beauty of summer, it's like you haven't spent 17 years of your life seeing the same thing, everything seems new every day.</p><p> -- Oh, I-I didn't know I am like this. </p><p>--But...you are. </p><p>Silence for a few minutes, minutes that passed somewhat slow, but I still had a somewhat stupid question, however, I didn't prevent it from coming out of my lips. </p><p>--D...do you believe in soulmates?-- He hummed for a few seconds as he seemed to think of his answer until he finely nodded. </p><p>-- You too? </p><p>-- Of course I do, I don't think we're walking through our lives alone without someone to compliment us. </p><p>--What do you think it feels like, tho?</p><p> -- Having a soulmate?--He nodded once again--I don't know, I mean, it must feel good in every way, once you find it you know you can continue to live with a certain warmth. </p><p>-- Taken from a movie. </p><p>-- Oh, come on--I punched him in the arm a bit. </p><p>-- But it's true! A story taken from what we know by other people's stories. </p><p>--I know...they get me excited about maybe nothing. </p><p>-- I'll be your soulmate then.</p><p> -- Hu-Huh?-- I felt a heat on my cheeks.</p><p> -- What? Not that you don't want to get excited about anything? I can take that position while you find your true soulmate.</p><p>-- But how you want to do it it's different from the way is told.</p><p>-- Then let life give it to you differently.</p><p> --...Well, then it's a deal, you're my soulmate and you have no escape. </p><p>He laughed before he looked at me. </p><p>-- Then I'll have to take responsibility. </p><p>Silence again, I liked that it was not as uncomfortable as one would think it is. This moment, all of this it's...It's wonderful and warm.</p><p>--God, mom will kill me when I get home --he whispered once we saw the time, it was past midnight. </p><p>-- Didn't she called you or something? How will you get home?--I frowned, worried he'd be out at this hour. </p><p>-- I'll be fine, I don't live far away, remember?</p><p> -- Anyway, can't you just call and stay? </p><p>-- Hwa-...Seonghwa, see you tomorrow -- he gave me a smile, no longer like the others, it was less comforting and I didn't like it.</p><p>However, in spite of everything...I had to accept, he said goodbye at the door with his hand, I stayed there until he disappeared into the street. </p><p>Once my eyes couldn't see him anymore, I came in closing the door behind me. </p><p>I climbed with my eyes already weighing, a voice was heard in the middle of the hallway.</p><p>-- Did my parents know you brought a boy into the house?-- Miyeon asked rubbing his eyes.</p><p> -- Obviously, they would kill me if not. </p><p>-- But not that you guys would stay so late.</p><p> -- They don't need to know--I murmured before I made my way to my room. </p><p>After spending hours on the hard ground and being in the certain refreshing air of a summer night, entering my warm sheets was like being greeted by the very clouds of heaven. </p><p>Ready to sleep, one last thought crossed my mind before losing consciousness between my dreams: "you better get home safe, Kim Hongjoong"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5° 《Breathe me in, breathe me out》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-- You're an idiot--I whispered after he told me his parents didn't notice the time he arrived. He promised me he didn't have any problems on his way. </p><p>-- I know, thank you very much--Sarcastically thanked--The thing is, I'm still alive and I'm fine--I could feel her smile, I wouldn't dwell on the subject anymore, and I nodded even though he couldn't see me. </p><p>-- Well, then, it's Sunday, I doubt I'll be able to leave to see you today.</p><p>-- Oh, right...uhm...but there's something...</p><p>-- What's the matter?</p><p>-- You want to come on Wednesday? My mom says she bought the pudding ingredients yesterday.</p><p>-- Sure, I'll have to ask tho, do I bring something?</p><p>-- Just your presence...and good humor, maybe and my mom will stay that day with us...just if you don't have a problem with that, of course, I can-...</p><p>-- No, I mean, I don't have a problem, I'd like to meet her.</p><p>-- Which is unfair because I haven't gotten to know your parents yet.</p><p>-- It won't take you long, maybe if you come at a day time, when people aren't sleeping and it's dangerous for you to go home alone.</p><p>--Ok, one step at a time, are we already planning to meet our families?-- He mentioned joking.--That's a big step for our relationship.</p><p>-- You said you'd be my soulmate, it's now or never--I laughed.</p><p>-- Well, you have a point--sighed.</p><p>-- Son, lunch's ready!-- I heard my dad from the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>--They're calling me, talk to you later?</p><p>-- Sure, bon appetit then.</p><p>We hung up the call while a little smile slipped into my face. I was excited to meet his mother, he told me a couple of stories about her, I hope I can like them once I meet her.</p><p>When I came down, everyone was already sitting, my father telling Miyeon and Wooyoung something while starting to serve the salad.</p><p>I could say lunch went normal, my parents sharing a couple of words while I just listened until I remembered Joong's proposal.</p><p>-- Uhm, Hongjoong invited me to his house on Wednesday and I was thinking I could go after 10 if you think before it's too early and I could come back before dinner.</p><p>-- You're seeing that kid a lot, don't you think?-- My dad mentioned, a dubious look on his face.</p><p>-- I mean...yeah, it's just, we got close and you know, I don't do much indoors, do I? I'm going out the way you wanted me to.</p><p>--Yeah, but when do we know him or know what he's like? how long have you been seeing each other?</p><p>My brothers looked at me curious at my mom's questions.</p><p>-- I don't know, probably like a month...maybe I can tell him to come again, too, on a day when it's not so late.</p><p>--Well...so -- my mom took a look at my dad--What do you think?</p><p>-- I guess it's not bad, as long as you fulfill your promise, uh, here before dinner or you don't get out in a good time.</p><p>--What a punishment for a teenager in the summer--Wooyoung murmured with a small mocking smile, gaining some not serious scolding from my mom.</p><p>I rolled my eyes and dented, a small part of me still hoping that it will be Wednesday.</p><p>°•°•°••°•°•°•°•°</p><p>-- Is something wrong?</p><p>-- No, it's just cold.</p><p>-- Seonghwa, it's the middle of summer...How?-- I let out a little smile.</p><p>-- I don't know, maybe I bathed in cold water.</p><p>-- We're close to my house, so if you want, I'll lend you something to cover for you.</p><p>-- Nah, it's not necessary.</p><p>-- Aish, indecisive.</p><p>-- That's how you tolerate me--I stuck out my tongue before following him for a few more minutes by his side.</p><p>We stopped in front of a not so big building, barely and will have about 4 floors, the entrance looked nice and we entered through a guard who seemed to sleep with the cap covering his face.</p><p>-- Elevator or stairs?--He asked</p><p>-- I-I don't know, what floor do you live on?</p><p>--...Stairs -- he kept walking to the ones mentioned.</p><p>Both of us went up at least two floors, not as many words being exchanged as before, but in a not-so-uncomfortable silence, until we arrived at a brown door, which Hongjoong did not bother to knock since he already had the key, he opened the door and showed himself a cozy house, not as large as it would seem on the outside but still decorated with a good sense of style.</p><p>-- Hoong-ie?-- A female voice was heard from the hallway.</p><p>-- We're here, ma' --the called answered from the living room.</p><p>--Oh, hi--A lady appeared from where her voice had been heard before, a smile adorning her face as she approached us.-- You must be Seong...mars.-- She made a small expression, trying to guess if the name was correct, however, it was erased by a gentle denial of my head.</p><p> -- Actually, my name is Seonghwa but you were close enough, don't worry. </p><p>-- Aww, I'm sorry son, I'll remember it well from now on --I couldn't believe how adorable the lady was, her features were quite similar to those of the boy by my side; from the half-moon-shaped eyes when smiling to the kinda gummy smile on their faces. </p><p>-- Mother, can we make the pudding after lunch?-- Mrs. hummed for a few short seconds. </p><p>-- What do you think if you do it sooner and it'll be ready for dessert once you're done with lunch? </p><p>-- Woah, yes, it's better--I whispered excitedly, and I think Hongjoong listened to me, as he smiled slightly and nodded. </p><p>After a small exchange of words with Mrs. Kim, or well, as she insisted I call her, Heejin or aunt, Hongjoong led me to his room, where we talked for a while about the books he had on his shelf, or about the laptop on the desk, which I joked I dare to steal.</p><p> --Actually, it happened once--he said, sitting on the edge of the bed once the situation calmed down. </p><p>-- Are you serious?!-- I exclaimed--How?-- I frowned.</p><p> -- I don't remember much, I was eating at a restaurant with friends and boom...it was no longer in my purse next to me. </p><p>--Gosh, how dare they? </p><p>-- At the end of it all, they found it, but all the data from it was deleted. </p><p>I opened my mouth slightly, surprised by the story.--The police didn't give you information about the thief? </p><p>--Kinda like that, his name was Chris, he had to pay a fine and that's it. </p><p>-- I would have hit him at least--I mentioned.</p><p> -- It was two years ago, I must have had like...how much? 15 years? </p><p>--Nothing can stop me...-- I whispered before Mrs. Kim's voice was heard outside the room, calling us to go prepare dessert, as she was about to finish lunch. Time passed quickly, apparently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6°《I'm just thinking out loud》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-- Have you tried those breads that come stuffed with cream?-- I asked while I was mixing the pieces of bread with milk. </p><p>-- Uhh, yeah, there's a pastry shop selling those near the park. </p><p>-- Really? I never noticed it.-- We smiled--is the tray ready? </p><p>-- Yes, but keep on mixing. </p><p>-- Yeah, I'm on it.</p><p>-- Do you think we should add more sugar?-- He asked doubtfully while watching the bowl.-- I feel like the taste isn't enough yet. </p><p>-- Well, it wasn't bad when I tried it before--I saw that he pulled out a spoon and carried some of the mixture into his mouth, his face changing to a grimace when he swallowed it, which made a little mocking smile adorn my face.</p><p> -- It doesn't even have sugar, what is this?-- He looked at me once he finished drinking a whole glass of water.</p><p> -- I hadn't put sugar in it yet, why don't you wait till I finish doing it, uh?-- I scolded him. </p><p>-- You're cruel, Park Seonghwa -- he pouted as he gave me a gentle little punch to the shoulder. </p><p>-- And you're very impatient, Kim Hongjoong. </p><p>After finishing the mixture and putting the tray with it in the oven, we move on to share what was left of the cream in the bowl. </p><p>-- I was thinking about last time. </p><p>-- What thing?</p><p> -- The multiple lives thing. </p><p>-- Oh, yeah? What did you think of that? </p><p>--That is very possible, I don't know, it seriously sounds so cute, to live a new story, a new life and if someone has a soulmate and is lucky enough to find it early, maybe found themselves a thousand times to fall in love a thousand and one times--I smiled, my cheeks getting more red as the words came out, taking a few seconds before seeing Hongjoong, his eyes resting on me while his small smile showed a few of his teeth.-- What?</p><p>-- You dream a lot and that's why you have a stain on your face.</p><p>--Wh-What? Where?--I touched my face to find the stain.</p><p>-- Here...--with his finger smeared with cream, he made a trace all over my nose.</p><p>-- Yah!-- I tried to act upset but a laugh escaped from me and while doing the same on his cheek, causing no more effect than making him laugh, his eyes closing and letting me see his gummy smile adorning not only his face but the atmosphere again too.</p><p>-- Oh, come on, you look good, it's like makeup--he defended himself.</p><p>-- Yeah, sure, it looks better on you, let me put more on you.-- I was going to stain my finger again, but he stopped me by putting his hand with mine.</p><p>--You were saying?-- Raised an eyebrow, this wasn't planned, he looked...good up close, I've never felt so hot on my cheeks, is this normal? His face is handsome from a few centimeters apart...</p><p>-- Guys, how you doing?-- We split up in less than a second, my heart beating faster than ever.-- You guys want lunch yet?-- We both looked at Hongjoong, me to make sure I wasn't the only one almost scared to death, and his mother for answers.</p><p>-- Yes, of course, it's 2 p.m...i-i'm kinda hungry hehe--He said awkwardly.</p><p>-- Oh, you hungry too, Seonghwa-shi?-- Honestly, I wasn't as hungry as I used to be, but I just nodded with a little smile.-- Well, I'm sure the rice should be ready then.</p><p>The three of us served our portions and ate while Mrs. Kim asked a couple of questions about if I lived nearby or what I planned to do on vacation. I hadn't asked myself the last question, actually.</p><p>Now that I think about it, maybe Hongjoong is part of most of my summer vacation until now, however, I can't complain, he was the only one who talked to me and the only one who showed real value at this time.</p><p> After a couple of questions and small laughs between the three, the pudding was taken out of the oven, a sweet smell coming out of it and I felt proud as Mrs. Kim smiled at me with the same sweetness of the dessert. We ate it between recommendations of what we could both do for the rest of the afternoon, the mall was the winner, so once my friend's dishes and teeth were washed, we headed to the nearest mall. </p><p>-- Do you think they have good new designs on Hot Topic?-- He asked almost for himself. </p><p>-- You have to go see, it's not much of my style, but it doesn't hurt a look.</p><p> -- Really?-- He smiled at me, an excited smile creeping into his lips, I nodded before even processing his hand joining with mine and taking me to the aforementioned store. </p><p>Once we entered, it felt like a different world, the music and atmosphere were made...pleasant in a way, he parted from me quickly and got lost among some shelves of clothes, so I took my way on the other side.</p><p>There were several outfits that looked so good...in those mannequins, I was just admiring from my place, unsure of taking a set of clothes and going to try it on, so I just sighed and walked out of the place, it was better if I just waited outside. </p><p>-- Oh? Seonghwa?-- I looked to the side.</p><p> -- Yunho? Hey!-- I smiled, the one mentioned approaching me with a big smile. </p><p>-- I thought I wouldn't see you all summer. How you're doing?</p><p>-- Not much, just...-- should I tell him?--...going out there, you know, not being at home so much-- I scratched my nape.</p><p> -- Oh, so are we...well, Mingi and I, but Yeosang asks for you when we meet, we should go out altogether, don't you think?</p><p>-- Oh, sure, just tell me one day and I'll go.</p><p>--Maybe we could meet at the movies, it would be fun to watch a movie together.</p><p>--So, where's Mingi? Did you lose him?-- I asked looking around.</p><p>-- What? Of course not?-- He laughed nervously.-- But if you see him, please let me know.-- I let out a little laugh shooking my head.</p><p>--He's not answering the phone?</p><p>--I would call him if I didn't have his phone with me--He showed me the other cell phone in his hand, familiar to my eyes so I confirmed it was Mingi's.</p><p>-- You'll find him.</p><p>--I hope--he sighed.--Well, I'll see you around-- He said goodbye with his hand, which I did too before losing sight of him. When I was about to re-enter the store, Hongjoong was going out at the same time.</p><p>-- Hey, I looked for you inside for a while.</p><p>-- I'm sorry, I wanted to see what was around here--I pointed behind me briefly.</p><p>-- Anything new? Anything that catches your eye?</p><p>-- No, all normal, I mean, if you mean the store, there are very good designs. what was the name of the song that sounded when we walked in?</p><p>-- Uhmm--he thought for a few seconds -- Oh, I think it was Immortals from Fall Out Boy.</p><p>-- Oh, no wonder it sounded familiar.</p><p>We kept walking around the mall for a few minutes until his voice took me out of my thoughts.</p><p>-- You want to try the pastry breads?</p><p>-- Really?- I opened my eyes a little more at his proposal.</p><p>-- If you want, I told you I'd pay back for that ice cream, didn't I?</p><p>-- Aish, but you don't have to--I made a little pout.</p><p>-- But I want to do it, don't play hard to convince, come on.-- I crossed my arms as I felt him gently taking me to the exit to make our way to that store.</p><p>-- If you insist so much...--I loosened my grip, making it easier for him to hold me and I could see his smile and his eyes roll even though he's turning his back on me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7° 《I don't know if I could ever go without》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost 6: 40, I had to start walking if I wanted to get home at the agreed time.</p><p>But I didn't want to, the grass never felt so comfortable, the summer afternoon air never felt so relaxing and the sky never looked so bright of stars even though it wasn't night yet.</p><p>--Thanks...for today--I turned my gaze to him, who was lying next to me, also admiring the sky, his hands were on his chest, feeling his own heartbeats himself.</p><p>-- It was fun--he smiled looking at me--I'd say we do it again, but we do it all the time and I don't know when you're going out with your friend.</p><p>-- Huh? Did you hear that?-- I sat down lightly.</p><p>-- Just a little, that you would go to the movies.-- It took me by surprise, but even though his tone was playful, it doesn't felt that way.</p><p>-- Uhm...Is Hongjoong-ie jealous?-- I raised an eyebrow holding a smile.</p><p>-- Pst, jealous? why would I be?</p><p>-- Because I know you, don't worry, I won't leave you for someone else.</p><p>-- Yah, this is nothing but hyung and dongsaeng relationship.</p><p>-- Ah, well, if you don't like it that much, then I guess I'll go, see you tomorrow.-- I said coldly as I stood, I felt his eyes follow me, confusion reflected on his face.</p><p>--W-Wait...a-are you really upset?-- I couldn't stand it and laughed softly.</p><p>-- Of course not, fool, but I have to go if you want to see me again.</p><p>-- Oh, you scared me, you idiot.</p><p>-- Well, I'm leaving--I finished removing traces of dirt from my clothes and I was willing to go my way, but I really wanted to ask something.-- Joong.</p><p>-- Yes?-- He looked at me, still sitting in the same place.</p><p>-- This isn't just a hyung and dongsaeng thing, is it?-- His gaze did not move from me for a few seconds, his lips were in a fine line at that time.</p><p>-- No, it's not--he smiled finally.-- Why?</p><p>-- Nothing--I nodded with my head--Just asking</p><p>-- You want me to come with you?-- I nodded.</p><p>He stood up and walked together a few streets in silence, my house was already visible from a distance.</p><p>-- If you want you can go, I really had fun today.</p><p>--Me too, so...see you tomorrow then.-- I was ready again to keep walking, but his hand in mine stopped me once more.</p><p>He caught me in a hug, because of differences in height, his head fit perfectly into the hollow of my neck. His arms wrapped in me and his hands placed on my back. It felt like something I never knew I needed but now it's something I can't live without.</p><p>-- Yah, I told you it was a joke that I'm upset.-- I said uncomfortably.</p><p>-- I know, you complain that I don't care about you and look how you treat me if I do.</p><p>Our faces were close again, yet his grip on me remained the same from the beginning of the embrace. His red hair looked so easy to caress, her lips of the same color looked easy to taste, just a few seconds if life permits.</p><p>-- Well, you're gonna be late, and I don't want to be the culprit.--He walked away with a nervous smile, frustration almost runs through my face.</p><p>-- Good night, Kim Hongjoong.-- I turned my back, this time nothing would stop me from locking myself back in my room.</p><p>《...》</p><p>Hongjoong's POV</p><p>I'm an idiot, a totally guilty idiot, and I could have done it, I could have talked to him more. Damn Seonghwa, I don't know if I can see him anymore. what if I tell him I'm sick? He isn't capable to come home unannounced, right?...Not like San. </p><p>-- Minseok! Please calm down!-- Not this asshole again. It was a matter of luck that something serious didn't happen once I walk through that door. </p><p>-- You better be a good girl and tell me where the money is. </p><p>-- I-I don't know...-- I heard my mother's poor whisper. And he must have done something to make her repeat it--I swear! Seriously, it's not where it was be-before, it was behind the fridge but I checked and it's not there.</p><p> -- You're saying you lost MY money, you ungrateful bitch. </p><p>I'm gonna do it, take some air and relax, it's nothing you're not used to. His footsteps resounded so much that they were heard from outside, so I hurried to open the door. </p><p>-- Dad, no!--He stayed in his place, his neck had visible veins that seem they were about to explode, my mother was almost on her knees, her eyes red and swollen like his face. </p><p>-- Ho-Hongjoong -- my mother looked at me in surprise.-- You didn't tell me you guys were coming back early. </p><p>-- Seonghwa has already returned home--I explained briefly, my eyes still nailed to the man in front of me.-- What are you doing here? Didn't I already make it clear we didn't want to see you again? </p><p>--Well, I was noticing that I was missing something else, I came to claim it, and it seems that someone doesn't know how to handle it.--he said to my mother, damn how I hated when he did it, more so, he felt superior because she was once again on her knees, asking for forgiveness as if she was to blame for something that that bastard did. </p><p>-- Mom, please get up...-- I asked, she obeyed in fear and stood beside me--...I kept it somewhere else. </p><p>--Huh, E-Excuse me?-- Minseok looked at me confused, his eyes didn't open in surprise, more than anything closed even more.</p><p> -- I knew it wasn't very safe for her to put it there, so it's stored somewhere else, and for your information, that money is ours, technically it's not yours anymore, you understand? </p><p>-- Where is it then? </p><p>-- Where's what? </p><p>-- Don't play useless, tell me where the money is.</p><p> --Leave and I'll send it to you. I don't want you in this house anymore. </p><p>--You don't seem to understand me, dear son--he smiled, It was one of those cocky smiles that said "I'm older and better, I have power and you only obey me"--I don't want to be violent, you know I've never done something physical.</p><p>--Leave -- I pointed at the door. A few almost eternal seconds passed, I begged heaven to please listen to me. </p><p>-- Minseok--my mother's whisper was heard once again--you want me to call the police? Go now--she raised her tone more, being harsher than the previous times -- if you don't, I swear you'll regret it, you hear? </p><p>It all happened fast, the door slammed shut and my mother was staring at it with her cell phone up, petrified after the scene made by the two of them.</p><p> -- Go to your room, too. </p><p>--Mo-... </p><p>-- You go to your room, good night, and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?--The only thing that moved was her head while ordering me, all I had left was to nod and obey before the door to my room was also closed. It had to be a day of full emotions, didn't it, God? Couldn't it be normal?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8°《Watermelon sugar high》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two boys had not contacted each other in days, one wanting to call while the other was still riding a roller coaster of emotions since what had happened days ago.</p><p> It was better if Seonghwa cleared his mind, could call his old friends, tell them that he was free and missed going out with them. </p><p>《...》</p><p>Come on Seonghwa, you can do it...you can...just one finger and...No, ugh...it had to be my fucking pride. Well, it's now or never, one...two...thr-Oh god, oh god, oh god...it's ringing.</p><p>-- Hello?-- I heard his voice, it was thick and almost unrecognizable that I thought for a second I got confused by the number. </p><p>-- Ho-Hong? Were you sleeping? </p><p>-- No, just, I didn't talk all day and I was..uhm..at home. </p><p>-- Oh, that's good, I just thinking about...about that you owe me an afternoon, you said you wanted to meet my house, didn't you? </p><p>-- Yeah, right, you want me to go today? </p><p>-- If you can. </p><p>-- Is it a good time now? I don't know, tell me an hour. </p><p>--Sure, it's fine, really.</p><p> -- All right, I'll see if I get there in 10. </p><p>-- O-Okay, I'll wait for you. </p><p>-- See you later then. </p><p>-- See you later. </p><p>Well, that was too uncomfortable. and now how do I explain to my brothers that a friend is coming out of nowhere? Hell, I'm still in my pajamas, not only do I look like a monster but...All right, this is no time to panic. </p><p>I ordered my room before washing my face; I don't understand how he accepted so quickly, even when he sounded upset, or uncomfortable with me...KIM HONGJOONG, YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE. </p><p>The doorbell rang around the house, he arrived faster than I thought.</p><p> -- I'll get it!-- I announced as I came down the stairs.</p><p> --Very late, I have already opened--Miyeon said, me realizing it once I observed the door. </p><p>-- Hey</p><p>-- Hey -- I waved back as I approached slowly, noticing more closely the blush on his cheeks.</p><p> --I'll be in my room-- Miyeon announced as she walked up the stairs, and then I turned my attention to the red-haired boy in front of me.</p><p>-- So wha-...What happened to you these days? </p><p>-- Not much, working on my music and stuff.-- He scratched his neck, of course I wouldn't buy that excuse, but I let it go anyway. I stepped aside as a way to invite him in, he understood and passed timidly as I closed the door behind me. </p><p>-- Listen, Uhm...I wanted to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made things uncomfortable and I kinda missed you...like, it's not that it's been a long time but-...</p><p>-- Hey, it's fine--I smiled a bit.-- You don't have to blame yourself, we were just kidding, right? </p><p>--...Yeah, just that --He let out a little laugh. </p><p>--Do you want to go to the yard or do you prefer the usual park? </p><p>-- You know? I wanna show you something and I don't know if you need to sit down or anything.</p><p> -- It depends--My answer made him smile on his side and nod as he pulled a small folder out of his pocket.</p><p> -- I-Is that what I'm thinking?-- I looked at what was inside, my eyes looking at both content and Hongjoong as excitement ran inside me.</p><p> -- It doesn't have to be today.</p><p> -- Are you crazy? Of course, I want to do it with you like...right now--I threw myself into his arms. </p><p>-- It's kind of early, don't you think?-- I felt his hands stroking my back slowly. </p><p>-- Later, obviously, but I kinda crave it now.</p><p> -- It's Tteok-bokki, Seonghwa, it can wait.</p><p> -- Aish, you'll never understand.-- I stuck out my tongue jokingly, making him drop a little laugh.--Hold on...you're right, I don't know if we can go out today. </p><p>-- Why?</p><p> -- I mean, it's a discount coupon but I don't have money right now and...I want to stay home, honestly.</p><p> -- No problem, we can stay if you want.</p><p> --Seriously, thank you--we sat on the couch, both staring at each other.-- Miyeon's cooking today, if she complains, I'll cook for both of us then.-- He nodded his head with a smile, the atmosphere became much lighter.-- I mean it. </p><p>--I know, but if it's like that, then I want to help.</p><p> -- What if..?</p><p> -- What if..?-- He frowned.</p><p> -- I want to cook with you, we already made a dessert, now I want to cook a proper meal with you. </p><p>-- Do you have some recipe on your mind?-- He asked. </p><p>-- Maybe something simple, soup or noodles...noodle soup. </p><p>-- Then count on me.</p><p>We spent the rest of the morning in the living room, just talking about our ideas in mind, and yet, time seemed to go fast because we barely realized that the clock was marking almost 1 o'clock.</p><p>At some point he also entered my room, sat on my bed while waiting for me to finish talking to my older sister about how we would both make lunch, Wooyoung left his room at some point for a few minutes and just greeted each other, according to Hongjoong, so I gradually saw him gain more confidence in being in my house.</p><p>Despite having the activity mentioned pending, we gave ourselves a few minutes in my bed, I lay almost to the edge of the end of this while he stole the space from the pillows. Music was playing from his cell phone: Seventeen-Adore U.</p><p>And although his singing tone was not that of the angels themselves, it was the most perfect melody for me, I didn't want to look at him for so long while he was doing it, but it was inevitable when his eyes also collided with mine, that was our way of speaking too, just glances.</p><p>-- Seonghwa...</p><p>--Hmm?</p><p>-- Can I kiss you?</p><p>-- Hu-Huh?-- Before he could form a question or even my thoughts, his lips collided with mine, it was a shy peck at the beginning, until my hands were positioned behind his neck, bringing him closer to me, the kiss wasn't exactly what left me melting under him, but every feeling my heart produced to it.</p><p>His lips were soft and sweet, as if you tasted strawberries with sugar...an ecstasy of sweetness.</p><p>We stopped when there was no more air left in our lungs, he leaned closer to me, our eyes talking all that was not being said, but we couldn't stay like that for long.</p><p>--You taste like the cream bread from last time--he said out of nowhere.</p><p>--...We should be doing lunch, it's late.</p><p>If we didn't talk about it, it didn't happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9°《Strawberries on a summer evenin'》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't like him, I don't like his lips or the shape of his smile or his eyes, I don't like his cheeks and how adorable they look on his angelic face, I don't like his way of joking or the way I want to hug him even though I'm smaller than him. </p>
<p>I don't like Park Seonghwa, I don't want to kiss him again, I don't want to take care of him and definitely, I don't want to see Park Seonghwa again. </p>
<p>I am a man, men don't like other men, I am a real man... I don't like men...just Seonghwa. </p>
<p>-- Good afternoon, how can I help you?-- I asked the client who was just entering the place.</p>
<p> -- I just came to pick up my daughter, thank you very much--The sir smiled at me, showing his ID before moving on to the waiting room.</p>
<p> Once again, the door was opened. </p>
<p>-- Good afternoo-...oh, hey</p>
<p>--Hey, I just stopped by and wanted to visit, can I?-- He smiled slightly. </p>
<p>We've been seeing each other since that day but we never talked about it again, it was better that way, right?</p>
<p> -- Sure, I was already bored--I imitated his smile, he approached the desk and leaned on it. </p>
<p>-- Guess what...-- Certain excitement in his voice was notorious, I would squint my eyes to question him but a simple "Hmm?" came out of me, making him drop a little pout.-- Yah, you have to guess... </p>
<p>-- All right...you talked with your friends again? </p>
<p>-- We said you'd leave that behind. </p>
<p>-- You told me to guess! </p>
<p>-- Well, your attempts are over as well as my patience, my parents said they want to go to the beach. </p>
<p>-- Oh, that's great, when will you go?</p>
<p> -- Yeah, about that...they said I can invite a friend--he hummed as he surrounded the desk, standing next to me. </p>
<p>--Oh...Oh! really? </p>
<p>-- Ask if you can on Sunday, the plan is that we stop by your house at 7 and we can leave you at home again at 6 if you want.</p>
<p> -- My mom sure agrees. </p>
<p>The bell that announced that the classes of the small local were ending rang, it wouldn't take much importance if it weren't because I saw my boss approaching. </p>
<p>-- Hell, Seonghwa, go the other side, she can't see you're here--By the time I finished talking, he was already under the desk. I would have complained if it hadn't been because there was no time to do it, I sat down and pretended to be busy checking something on the computer, stopping only to make a bow when she passed in front of me, heading to the entrance to say goodbye to the students of the theater workshop.</p>
<p> Seonghwa came out of hiding and came back to the other side of the desk in a second once I told him I was sure he could come out. </p>
<p>-- Of all you could do, you choose that...you're a genius--I said sarcastically.</p>
<p>-- Don't blame me, in moments of panic, you do your best to survive.-- "He's an idiot" I said while maybe...just maybe, a smile was hard to avoid. </p>
<p>-- I'll be out in 20 minutes, do you want to go to the park later? </p>
<p>-- Sure, I'll stick around and you call me when your shift is over. </p>
<p>-- You could...uhm, join me, we can talk for now if you stay there--"say no, say no, you're going to get bored here " </p>
<p>--Oh, well then--leaned back on the desk. </p>
<p>''Shit''</p>
<p>《...》</p>
<p>-- I may also get a part-time job, but in the mornings.-- He told me once we walked back home, his hands hidden in the pockets of his shorts.</p>
<p> -- Really? where? </p>
<p>-- The coffee shop where we bought those milkshakes, or I think it was the ice cream. </p>
<p>-- You don't mean ice cream parlor? </p>
<p>-- No, no, they also sold ice cream, don't you remember? </p>
<p>-- Right, but then we won't see each other much. </p>
<p>-- Oh, come on, I'm sure I'll see you before I start and you'll accompany me before you start when I go out and vice versa. </p>
<p> The sun was already hiding, the sky was adorned with dark orange and an idea came to mind, however, he seemed to read it and said it first.</p>
<p> -- Take a picture of me.-- He gave me his cell phone. The background was the park with the greenest leaves ever in the background-- You should have one, too.--He said when I returned his cell phone once the photo was taken.</p>
<p> -- Nah, it's not much of my style. </p>
<p>-- Then one together, I don't have any pictures of you.</p>
<p> -- Aish, what for? </p>
<p>-- Because I want to! Stop being stubborn and come.--I stood next to him and it took us a few long seconds to adjust the angles, he made half a heart with his hand for me to complete it but I made a heart with my fingers.</p>
<p>The photo came out showing his disappointed face while I hid my laughter with a small smile.</p>
<p> -- All right-- I rolled my eyes and completed his heart, this time watching his lips stretch before he took another photo. </p>
<p>-- I'll send it to you when I get home.</p>
<p> -- You want to go back? It must be 6:30 by now </p>
<p>--I don't know, I mean, I didn't make any plans for when I should get home, and they haven't called me yet, have they?-- Shrugged.</p>
<p> -- Well, then, we could walk around. </p>
<p>-- Haven't we been doing that already? </p>
<p>-- Yeah, but can you come up with a better idea then? </p>
<p>-- I want to go to the mall, just to see what's out there.--I accessed and we headed to the place, which was only a few streets away, one of those was quite busy, more than usual because of the time. </p>
<p>The cars passed and the traffic light was not visible from where we were, but you could still cross, I held his hand and ran when I saw the opportunity to cross the street.</p>
<p> -- Hey, you scared me--he complained once we got to the other side.</p>
<p> -- It was that or never, I'm sorry. </p>
<p>We kept walking, looking at the small stalls of shops outside the mall, I didn't notice that our hands were still attached when his cell phone rang and he had to separate them to look for his phone in his pockets. </p>
<p>We laughed slightly at realizing that we crossed the street for nothing at the end of it all, but still walked home again. </p>
<p>--Then...goodbye, see you on Monday--he said when we were near his house, I said goodbye with my hand as I went my own way, but that feeling came back to me when his hand stopped me. </p>
<p>I turned my face but nothing came out because his lips interrupted me, they were smooth, delicate movements, and I can swear he wears lip balm because I want to keep savoring those strawberry flavored lips for the rest of the summer.</p>
<p>I still didn't take away our closeness from my thoughts when I was already about to enter my apartment, even less when just my cell phone vibrated, a message being announced.</p>
<p>Our photo of earlier today, my new good memory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10°《Baby, you're the end of June》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As planned, we were already the 6 of us on our way to the beach, my brothers sitting next to me while Hongjoong stood by the window, his hands resting on his legs as he told me about how he would love to visit America one day. </p><p>At some point in the journey, everyone in the car listened attentively, his cheeks were slightly flushed due to the unusual attention given.</p><p> --...So my mom said we could go once I get into college.</p><p> -- Woah, your mom sounds adorable, and I'm sure you can go work there, and make her proud. </p><p>-- I hope so, Mr. Park--he made a little bow from his seat, which would have gone unnoticed if my father hadn't seen him from the rearview mirror.</p><p>《...》</p><p>--I think they liked me--he said with a shy smile on his lips, causing a bigger one on me.</p><p> -- Of course they'd like you, you look like a good kid and you're were acting all kind.-- I rolled my eyes jokingly.</p><p>-- Hey, I'm a good kid, having dyed hair doesn't mean I'm a gangbanger, besides, I'm kind by nature. </p><p>-- Yes, of course, after the insults you give me, how would I not believe you? </p><p>-- Yah!</p><p> -- Yah?! Yah you! Respect me! </p><p>-- Aish, you come here...stupid--his arms rolled around my body, feeling our skins together since we were both in swimsuits. I brought him closer to me, making him lie next to me in the small hammock in the courtyard, almost losing balance but it was worth it because a smile lit his face as he held on to me.</p><p> -- Don't you think someone will come and see us like this? </p><p>-- Nah, they are too concentrated on the beach to approach the house for a couple of hours--I closed my eyes, still, my left arm leaning on his back. </p><p>--You made me change for nothing, I want to walk--he mentioned after a few minutes. </p><p>-- But I'm sleepy-- I wrinkled my nose. </p><p>-- You should have fallen asleep in the car.</p><p> -- I wasn't sleepy at the time. </p><p>-- Come on, a walk will wake you up--I tried to get up carefully.-- Come on--I followed him, still rubbing my eyes as he guided me with one hand in mine.</p><p>We walked a few minutes through the area of the houses, slowly moving closer to the area where most people were, the pool.  Everything was normal at first but from one moment to another, when my gaze returned to him, his gaze was lost on the ground, if it weren't because we were in an open area, he probably would have collided with someone. </p><p>-- Joong, something wrong?-- I asked when it started worrying me. </p><p>-- N-No, I'm sorry, a lot of things in my head. </p><p>-- Can I know what things? Looks like you saw a ghost.-- I joked, but his face remained serious.</p><p> He sighed and pressed his lips, thinking again, pulled me off my shirt, and took me out of the area with people, to a quieter part of the beach.</p><p> I, confused, followed him in a more tense silence between both of us. </p><p>-- Sit down--Commanded, I quickly obeyed and he let out one last sigh before sitting in front of me, his eyes not addressing me at any time--I'll tell you, just because I trust you, so, I don't want any advice or any kind of pity on your part, okay?</p><p>-- Okay, no...Hongjoong--I held him by the shoulders--you don't have to tell me, okay?-- He stared at me, his irregular breathing wouldn't let him answer me.-- I appreciate you doing it, but are you sure it's time? </p><p>-- Yes, Seonghwa, it's fine for me and if you don't want to listen to me then tell me and I won't waste my time.</p><p> -- Wow, wow...Why are you mad at me out of nowhere? I'm telling you not to feel pressured </p><p>--Well, I feel pressured to tell you!</p><p> -- Why? </p><p>--Because...Because I want to be honest with you--He took a small breath of air. </p><p>-- But I don't want you to be forcibly honest, I want you to be comfortable talking to me about something that affects you.--Covered his face and nodded. </p><p>-- Well, I'll tell you right now, I want to tell you today.</p><p> -- Why today? </p><p>-- Because I want to. </p><p>-- Okay, go ahead. </p><p>--Well...</p><p> Absolute silence between the two.</p><p> --Then..? </p><p>-- Wait! </p><p>-- All right... </p><p>-- Let's say maybe...just maybe, I don't want to stay here...my father...my real father and brother are in Anyang--he knew how to read my face, as he noticed my surprise and went on--I know I never told you about them, but it is a delicate subject, because...because they passed away a few years ago, my family on my dad's side want me to move there for a while.</p><p> --I mean, not bad, but why?</p><p> -- There are good universities there too, my mom feels she is ready to come back and I also want to see my family.-- I nodded, understanding his words. </p><p>--S-So if you are looking for universities there, does it mean you are interested in staying in Anyang for more than one season? </p><p>--Well...not exactly looking for universities, but I do think that approaching my hometown can do me good...what do you think? </p><p>-- What do I think? Well, it's your call, I can't get into your stuff.</p><p> -- No, but, you are someone who sees me often, and I still haven't decided, I want to know ideas, opinions of what I can do. </p><p>"I don't want you to leave, honestly" </p><p>--For me it's okay, you say it's better to go than to stay.</p><p> -- Because there are things here in Jinju that I want to hold on to. </p><p>-- Like which ones?-- He looked at me quickly from head to toe with a serious look, his eyes were not watery, but dark, without beauty worth admiring.</p><p> --...Simple things, nothing important--Well, that hurt. </p><p>-- All right, then, I guess it's all in you, if it's nothing you care about, you know... </p><p>-- Are you upset? </p><p>-- Why should I be? </p><p>-- For nothing, I was just asking. </p><p>-- If you accept, will you be leaving next year?-- He slowly denied his head. </p><p>--As soon as possible, I guess--he answered simply, as if he had not made a huge concern in me. </p><p>-- An-And when is that supposed to be? </p><p>--Probably this late summer. </p><p>-- It's the end of June, so soon?</p><p> -- I told you it was as soon as possible.-- Shrugged, frustration filled my thoughts, but more when he spoke again--Are you sure you're not upset? </p><p>-- No! No, I'm not, but I would have appreciated knowing this sooner. </p><p>-- Before? </p><p>-- Yeah, I mean, I don't know...not that there's something wrong, it's just weird that you want to leave so fast. </p><p>-- It's literally at the end of summer vacation, I still have time.</p><p>-- I know, time will pass quickly, don't you think?--He didn't answer, I knew he saw my face, my attempts to camouflage my surprise, and my disinterest and disillusion because he didn't mention me as something worth staying for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11°《I want your belly and that summer feelin'》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I want to believe that I'm not upset, I mean, I'm not...but what is that feeling in me?</p><p> Why does it bother me to know that Hongjoong doesn't even mind stopping his "cold" side and just tell me that I mean something to him?</p><p> For a reason he kissed me, for something we've been friends all this time, for something...for some reason, I began to consider him as someone who I can rely on.</p><p>The rest of the day, we remained uncomfortably together, after our heavy conversation near the pool we went to where my siblings were next to my parents on the beach and spent the rest of the afternoon next to them, barely exchanging glances with each other, yet still keeping the not-so-noticeable tension towards each other.</p><p>--It was a pleasure to have you today Hongjoong, you should come with us again--said my mom as the younger was saying goodbye to my family while leaving the car. </p><p>-- Thank you very much, Mrs. Park, the pleasure is mine--he said before the car started again back to my house, I let out a sigh of relief while the rest of the way my dad reminded us of the rules before entering the house.</p><p>《...》</p><p>It was Tuesday in the afternoon, the night would fall at any time and the cinema was full of people, among them, Yeosang, Yunho, Mingi and I.</p><p>Because we haven't gone out together in a while, my smile couldn't be erased, we seriously missed each other and even had already planned to hang out again on Friday, as the parents of Yeosang would travel for work.</p><p> --I can't believe they made us wait all winter for this, it was supposed to be the movie of the year!-- Mingi exclaimed as we left the darkroom once the film was over. Yunho and I, who were enjoying our popcorn, just smiled at our friend.</p><p> -- The 1-minute trailer was better than those two hours we just wasted.--Yoesang sighted.</p><p>-- You might have missed half the movie if you went to the bathroom.</p><p> -- I know, first time I go to the bathroom before a movie and look how it turned out.-- The tall black-haired one pouted. </p><p>-- Yeah, the more you suffer from something that doesn't make sense, let's get some ice cream before you depress me more.-- I interrupted by standing next to the two of us. </p><p>-- Hyung! Are you inviting us?-- Yunho asked excitedly, rolling my eyes with a smile.</p><p> -- You paid for the food after all, didn't you?</p><p>-- Woah! Hyung is the best--Yeosang exclaimed loudly as he walked laughing with Mingi about every strange idea that came to them.</p><p>The four of us, once with our cones in hand and the money paid, decided that walking was better than sitting on the spot.</p><p>-- So, Mingi-ssi's birthday is coming up.-- I remembered with a small smile.</p><p>-- I asked my mom to let me dye my hair, long ago that want to change it--the mentioned scratched his head, slightly ruffling it.</p><p>-- Really? But you just finished school, it's impossible for your mom to allow it.-- Yunho raised his eyebrow.</p><p>--For the same reason she said "no" just as soon as I finished telling her--Mingi admitted blushing, causing a small laugh between the three of us.</p><p>-- Anyway, it would have to be a discreet color to begin with.</p><p>-- Yeah, but I was already thinking of a color.</p><p>-- Which one?</p><p>-- Red, apple red--he said with a big smile, yet I was shocked, memories of the red-haired boy coming to my mind suddenly, but I had to disguise it with a nervous smile.</p><p>-- Yah, but that's nothing subtle-- I joked trying to make him change his mind. Fortunately, Yunho and Yeosang followed me while the younger tried to defend himself.</p><p>And so we continued the rest of our time together, until we all had to go home.</p><p>-- Goodbye hyung, I see you on Friday, don't be late, eh!--Yeosang waved his hand from a distance on his bike.</p><p>I let out a sigh as I walked home, being greeted by my dad and sister on the couch, they were watching a movie.</p><p>-- Hey, I thought you'd call me to pick you up.-- My dad said.</p><p>-- Nothing, I forgot to tell you I was coming back with the boys, I'm sorry.-- I left my shoes at the entrance and noticed something was missing in the atmosphere--And mom?</p><p>--Went out with Youngie, they must be back soon.-- Miyeon explained while stretching.-- Go take a bath, you're starting to smell--she cringed before throwing herself back in the chair.</p><p>-- Dad, noona's starting over. </p><p>--Yah, I was just telling you the truth--she replied, then looked at my dad with innocent eyes.--Dad...</p><p> -- Aish, just go and bathe, and you, watch your words, young lady.-- He rolled his eyes, clearly already irritated from the typical fight that didn't let him watch his series in peace. </p><p>Miyeon and I stuck out our tongues before I walked up the stairs to my room, crossing a frame I hadn't paid attention to before at my nightstand. </p><p>His red hair contrasted with mine, it was noticeable because he was close to me and our smiles explained the emotion of the moment; it was when we went to use the Tteok-bokki coupon that he gave me. We took the photo with his polaroid camera and he gave it to me when he left me at my front door...stupid, you're so stupid. </p><p>The sound of the house door rang and I knew it was time to get out of my thoughts, I took my towel and headed for a shower before someone calls me for dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12°《Getting washed away in you》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hadn't seen my mother so excited over the phone in a while, wanting to meet her friends brought a totally different energy to her. Of course I didn't complain, I mean, I'm glad for her, obviously, only I'm still amazed in a certain way. </p><p>-- Of course I do! You could bring your daughter...yes! Jinnie!...Oh, not Hyunjinnie...no, neither Heejinnie, isn't Yeojin a baby still?-- I frowned, how many daughters ending in 'Jin' does the woman have?--...Yes! Soojinnie, there it is!--I couldn't help but let out a laugh while I kept finishing my game. </p><p>After what seemed like half an hour more, she hung up and took a few seconds to breathe with a smile on her face.</p><p> -- It seems that the High School Queen will return to the city--I mentioned smiling in her way, her responding with the same energy.</p><p> -- You should have seen your mother when younger, no one compared to my style.-- We both let out a little laugh.-- Have you seen what you're going to leave and take?-- Asked as she got up from the couch.</p><p> --Yup...-- I could tell her, why not?--...mom. </p><p>-- Hmm? </p><p>-- I was thinking and...uhm, it may be that in the middle of my career years, I may have exchange trips, what do you think?</p><p> -- Oh, well...there's nothing wrong with that, I mean, it's normal, right? why so suddenly?</p><p> -- I don't know, I just wanted to know what you thought.-- I showed a little side smile.</p><p> -- Have you told your friends yet?--Great.</p><p>-- Huh? Yes, yes, Jongho almost left me with a broken back, but we agreed that we would meet on Friday.-- My mother laughed slightly, nodding. </p><p>-- And that boy? What was his name? </p><p>-- Wh-Who? Seonghwa?--Nodded.--He understood--I smiled, not as big as before. </p><p>-- Aww, just when you should come out more I don't hear from him. </p><p>--Yeah...but it wasn't long since we saw each other, I'll talk to him later.-- I know she noticed something, it's her instinct. </p><p>No more than 10 minutes passed when I turned off my console and began to tidy my room, when I opened my closet, a toy fell from its shelf. </p><p>A white rabbit with big pink cheeks, a bow that wasn't from the original toy tied to its head. He gave it to me when we were passing by a fair near the outskirts of the city, I said that he looked like him and we played something about shooting rubber ducks with jets of water, he won and gave it to me after I made fun of it because I was afraid of the eyes of the thing. </p><p>...I'm not gonna lie, I'm still scared, that's why I put it in my closet, but I appreciated it enough not to leave it lying in some corner of it,...stupid, you're so stupid...</p><p>《...》</p><p>-- Hyung! Here!-- Jongho greeted me with his hand, I walked quickly to the group, the rest welcoming me once I reached his side. </p><p>-- Hey! What happened to Chanwoo?--I asked when I saw my friend make a pout, letting out a laugh when he looked at me surprised. </p><p>-- You're the first to ask, thank you for worrying about me, Joongie. </p><p>-- He's acting like a baby because I told him it's impossible to let us into a rap battle downtown.-- Kino rolled his eyes with a smile as he explained to me. I was going to argue, however, I had to close my mouth, because, in a way, he was telling the truth. </p><p>-- Well, it's true, those who manage to face off in the central park are usually the best and most aggressive, even YG staff goes to do castings--I admitted.</p><p> --I don't care if I don't get into a casting for a company, I just want to see and if I can, try to fight with one of them, but it's a matter of gaining experience.-- He went on. </p><p>-- Okay, we could go check it out...just to see, uh, I don't want you guys to get in trouble because for some reason I told my grandparents that you guys are peaceful-- Jongho said, looking at us all before we nodded. So, it was decided, we would go downtown to spend the rest of the afternoon.</p><p>We could have arrived faster by taxi, probably, however, we found the idea of cycling more logical...although Kino didn't know how to ride a bike, there was no problem, we could go little by little, rap battles didn't start until 7 pm, and we still had 2 hours left when we reached our destination. </p><p>Being a great tourist place, there were thousands of stalls and shops of everything you could think of, so, we chose to go slow and go waiting as we entered the most usual, pet shops. </p><p>-- Woah, how come he's so big but barely got teeth?-- Chanwoo asked excitedly as he stroked the window that separated him from the large puppy in front of him.</p><p> -- But look at this one! </p><p>-- Jongho, that's a cat.</p><p> -- I mean it's a baby, look, it's all hairy like a bear. </p><p>-- Don't knock on the glass, you'll disturb them--the man in charge of monitoring warned us. </p><p>-- Sorry!-- Chanwoo said. </p><p>We were a few more minutes in the store, as we left it, the smell of street food began to flood the atmosphere. </p><p>-- Woah, you smell that?-- Kino closed his eyes, inhaling all the flavors that came to our mouths with just the smell.-- can we buy something? </p><p>-- I wish someone sold Eomuk Tang--I mentioned, rubbing my stomach from sudden hunger.</p><p> -- Nah, I don't crave fish cakes, you know what we should look for if there's a good price?-- We all pay attention to the younger--spicy Tteokbokki. </p><p>Suddenly, Hwa's cute little dance of excitement when he ate came to my mind, as he ate with full cheeks for having bitten off a large piece while I ate slower, resulting in him finishing our plate faster.</p><p> -- N-no, better something sweet--I denied even though I had craved the above proposal, but honestly, I didn't felt like eating something that reminds me of something meaningless for now.</p><p> -- Aish, okay--Jongho rolled his eyes pissed--Bindaetteok? </p><p>After several discussions between the four, in the end, we opted for something simple, so we bought a Gyeran BBang. As the portion was small, we finished eating it in almost an instant. </p><p>-- Oh, sorry, I didn't...see...you...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13°《I just wanna taste it》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although we had proposed to stay at Yeosang's house, it occurred to us that it would be fun to explore a bit the city, of course, with precautions and cell phones ready to call in an emergency.</p><p> --It smells delicious--Mingi exclaimed while we crossed the street, as we approached the food stalls, my shoulder collided with another.</p><p> Hongjoong.</p><p>-- Hyung, hurry up, I want to see if they sell Dakgangjeong --Yunho pulled me by the hand, pulling me away before I can even see him in the eyes. </p><p>People were starting to pile up in the streets and keeping me close to my friends was starting to be kind of difficult, until they finally found a stall where they had what they wanted to eat. </p><p>What was he doing there? was he alone or did he also bring friends? No, I shouldn't worry, I mean, technically we weren't fighting, were we? I could make it seem as nothing happened, act like we were best friends up...until he has to go, Yeah, I'll tell him that. But why is awkw-... </p><p>-- Hyung, look--Yeosang raised a plate, a big smile on his face--...they serve you big sizes, here, they'll give me mine in a few seconds-- He extended it to me. </p><p>-- Can we go to a less crowded area? If they steal my cell phone, you would not hear from me again when I get home--Mingi asked trying not to raise his voice too much, the three of us nodded and headed to a park a block or two away.</p><p> --...All right, people! Approach to begin...unless you are afraid of being chosen--several people approached the circle where that man called, curious, we followed the flow and got where we could see better the two guys who were within the circle of people.</p><p> I would have concentrated on the indications that who I assume was the host, gave them, but a red-haired on the other side caught my attention, his eyes were focused on the rap battle and his smile couldn't grow more with every "ohhhh" that people threw. A boy next to him held him by the shoulders from time to time, while small smiles between him and another to his left were exchanged. </p><p>Of course I was not going to be all the time focused on him, I shouldn't, nor could, moreover, Yunho distracted us with seeing something else, since, although the battle was interesting, it wasn't our style, they would only spend it insulting each other with rhymes.</p><p>《...》</p><p>It was almost 9 o'clock when we got to Yeosang's home, fortunately, we had permission from our parents to stay to sleep, and his grandmother trusted us enough to know that we would be back before "dangerous hours", so when we changed into our pajamas, his grandmother was already asleep for sure. </p><p>--Woah, no, but when we have to really travel together--- I don't want to imagine it-- I jokingly said laughing, drawing small complaints from the two younger in the group. </p><p>--Yah, hyung, it can't be that bad--Mingi said.</p><p> --Aish, I've known you for years and I'm still afraid to enter your room--Yunho laughed, earning himself a small punch to the shoulder from the opposite. </p><p>The atmosphere calmed down after a while when the sleep started to increase in us, until the lights were turned off, but even though I was in a position where I usually sleep peacefully and nothing bad was visible, I couldn't be comfortable, I had to be on my cell phone until late in the middle of the night to gain sleep, everything in me felt uncomfortable and didn't understand why. </p><p>-- How'd it go, son?-- My mom asked when she picked me up.</p><p> -- Well, it's been a while since we went out to other places outside of the common areas we're in. </p><p>-- Hmm, you must be tired then.</p><p> -- Yeah, a little--I scratched my neck, letting out a casual yawn as I threw myself in the seat.</p><p>-- Did you guys sleep well without me?-- I joked, but her smile was erased for a second before putting it again instantly.</p><p> -- Yeah, I mean, no, how do you want me to sleep well knowing my baby's not in the house, hmm?-- she stroked my hair.</p><p> -- Aish, mom--I rolled my eyes with a little smile escaping my lips. </p><p>-- You're my baby, remember?-- She concentrated again on the road, still a smile on his lips.-- Did you have breakfast? We can stop at a restaurant if you're hungry. </p><p>-- But there's no food in the house? </p><p>-- Yeah, but trying McDonald's' breakfasts from time to time doesn't hurt, does it?-- she laughed softly. It wasn't common for her to agree to stop for fast food, she always had the idea that the most special meals like breakfasts should be at home, so I couldn't help but feel confused but I still accepted even though I did have breakfast.</p><p> -- Aren't we going to the car? -- I asked when I already had my order in my hands. </p><p>--Oh, relax, there's no hurry--She made me sit down, it was getting weird, but I accepted anyway.</p><p> I was talking to my mom about what we had done with my friends last night, but her cell phone tone interrupted it, she quickly picked it up and signed me to keep eating as she walked away a bit. I frowned as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket to eat while seeing my notifications.</p><p>-- Honey, are you done?-- I nodded when she came back, the rest of the way was silent.</p><p>When we got home, my dad was waiting for us in the room, my older siblings were sitting on the sofa, I didn't like the atmosphere, I didn't like how our parents looked at us, and even less when they invited me to take a seat next to Wooyoung, I exchanged glances with him, he neither knew what was going on. Until my father sighed and began to speak in a calmer tone than usual...bad news.</p><p> -- Recently there was a situation that made us reconsider some factors of our family.-- He started.--We don't want you to think we've stopped loving you or you're to blame for something...but, sometimes love in a couple is not as one expects, and no matter how hard you try to make it work...it doesn't give the best results or the ones you expected.--I know where this is going, okay...it's happening. </p><p>--Again, we love you more than anything in this world, but to be frank...your father and I are getting a divorce.--I was going to show my support and say that we understood the situation, however, Miyeon spoke first.</p><p>-- Is it about mom?-- Complete silence when my parents put their eyes on her.</p><p>-- Wha-What?</p><p>-- If it's about mom, you know what I'm talking about, is that it?</p><p>-- How do you know?-- unexpectedly, her eyes turned red and accumulated tears could be seen in my sister's eyes.</p><p>-- Because I saw the conversations, I saw how you talked to him and the pictures you took.-- His voice broke.</p><p>--Tell them, mom, tell them what's going on--she pointed at us.</p><p>-- Quiet, Miyeon, please take some air, let's go little by little.-- My father interrupted.</p><p>-- Mom cheated on dad, she has a lover at work--she spat as she suddenly got up from the couch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14°《Watermelon sugar》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-- Miyeon!</p><p>-- I'm sick of it. how long have you been together? huh? Did I meet him when I visited your work the other day?</p><p>-- No! No! No!-- My mother said.</p><p>-- Eunha, stop!-- Mom walked away and had to lean against a wall while covering her face, tears coming out of her eyes like we had never seen before.</p><p>-- I swear I didn't want to ruin this family, please...please--she could barely say.</p><p>It took us quite a few minutes in which my sister calmed down and finally decided to listen to the other versions of the situation. It turns out that my mother had an affair with someone from her work for a while, according to her, she felt guilty but they kept seeing each other, they kept flirting and my dad just found out, they had been apart for a while my dad saw if he forgave her, however, it was decided that it was better if their relationship ended at once before the years made them be stuck with resentments.</p><p>So when it was time to eat, much more than mid-afternoon, my mother left home somewhere for the rest of the day, while we stayed alone with dad.</p><p>Because the situation was something strong to process, we barely ate what was in the cupboard, for obvious reasons no one wanted to order something or cook. So at 6 pm, I was ready to go back to sleep, forget about the day for a few hours...but someone went through my mind, someone who also needed comfort and I couldn't understand it well enough. </p><p>His contact on my phone looked so tempting to call, but I always the one calling...well, he was the one who called last time, didn't he? </p><p>《...》</p><p>Mom was returning from work when the doorbell rang, I opened the door expecting to be greeted by her and her usual bags that I would help take to the kitchen, but it was the opposite when a boy with watery eyes and an angelic face was in front of me. </p><p>-- H-Hwa?... </p><p>-- I'm sorry for not being more supportive, I really appreciate you and-...-- His arms were thrown at me, wrapping our bodies in an embrace, which I received quite carefully, as if I was afraid that it would break more in front of me.</p><p> -- Seonghwa, you don't have to apologize. </p><p>--But-... </p><p>-- But nothing, come in-- he walked slowly towards the couch and sat in front of him to wipe his tears.-- Now, take a breath and tell me what happened.-- He shook his head, refusing to raise his gaze from the ground.-- Seonghwa...-- There was no answer. </p><p>I understood that I couldn't push him to tell me, so I let go of a sigh and hugged him again, his head was on my chest and his hands tied with mine while his breathing was becoming less and less strong and irregular, I knew that he could already formulate a word more clearly. </p><p>The door opened and my mom walked in, surprised for a few seconds as she recognized the boy in my arms. </p><p>-- Long story--I said awkwardly before her gaze, yet she understood and walked into the kitchen in silence. </p><p>-- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble.-- He slowly separated from me. </p><p>-- No, don't worry, you didn't cause anything.</p><p> -- I should...uhm, I should go home. </p><p>-- But you just got here. </p><p>-- We can talk tomorrow. </p><p>-- Why don't you tell your parents that you're going to sleep today? I can make you some dinner--My mom offered, gently interrupting the situation.</p><p> Seonghwa's gaze went from my mother to mine, I don't know what my face would have been like but I assume my eyes begged for him to accept, which he did with a small nod and reverence to my mother.</p><p>《...》</p><p>-- I see you did bring something comfortable to come.-- Looked at his simple clothes, he blushed slightly but nodded.</p><p> --I didn't want to come in pajamas but I didn't think I'd come fancy either just to apologize-- barely smiled, but at least it was a smile after quite some time. </p><p>-- Anyway, if you need it, I can lend you any garment. </p><p>-- Yeah, don't worry.-- He sat on the mattress next to my bed on which he would sleep at night, I imitated him and we were a few seconds silent.</p><p>-- May I know what happened?-- I asked, being afraid to scare him or ruin the moment.</p><p> --My mom...she got in trouble with my dad and my sister...and maybe her lover. </p><p>--Oh...Oh! </p><p>He explained more of the situation, smiling to avoid crying again, but I understood it after all; my fingers rose above his knuckles gently, supporting him to follow confidently while my gaze and my whole being concentrated on him. Gradually, the story ended and his eyes looked more tired, so we said "good night" before turning off the lights and I got into my bed, but I wasn't sleepy yet, even less after having him in front of me. </p><p>It would have been at least 2 hours, or an hour and a half when I laid my eyes on him again...and he, too, smiled at me in the dark, and even if it sounded scary, that only caused me a little confused laugh.</p><p> -- I thought you were sleepy.-- I whispered audible enough for both of us. </p><p>-- I was, but it left when you turned off the light.</p><p> -- Same--we laughed softly and I passed by his side, making him let out a little whine when he had to roll up so that we both fit in the bed. </p><p>--Since you didn't speak, I thought you had already fallen asleep--he mentioned. </p><p>--I thought so, and that's why I didn't talk.-- I laughed. </p><p>A few more seconds in silence, his eyes connected with mine while our faces were close again. </p><p>-- Listen, I'm sorry about the other time, I do have reasons to stay and they're more than enough.</p><p> -- Don't worry about that, you have every right to return to a very important place for you, only I was taken by surprise...it felt strange. </p><p>-- I mean, I guess I'm leaving anyway, but first I want to remind you that I want to keep talking to you, I want to keep seeing you every day like if summer never ends.-- A small smile was seen on his face, the fingers of his free arm stroked some hairs of my hair. </p><p>-- Your hair looks more orange-pink than red. </p><p>-- Well, time passes, maybe it dye it brown again. </p><p>-- Why? </p><p>--I don't know, I can't think of how to keep the color without having to dye it again.</p><p> -- Blue</p><p>--Hmm?</p><p> -- You can dye it blue or blond, it would fit you.</p><p> -- You could pull off black or blond hair, you know?</p><p> -- Really? I like gray more, but I don't think it would be good for now.</p><p> -- When you can, you call me and I'll help you.--I caressed his cheek, it felt soft and delicate before my touch. </p><p>-- Can I kiss you?--I felt my face heat up strongly, fortunately, the darkness would disguise it but because I couldn't pronounce a simple word, I just nodded. </p><p>His lips were like an explosion of feelings when they touched mine, I pressed our bodies together when we grabbed confidence in the kiss, being shortness of breath the only reason we stopped, still without separating. </p><p>-- You're an idiot, Kim Hongjoong Kim--I could see his big smile. </p><p>-- And you're a fool, Park Seonghwa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. +BONUS+</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-- Yah, come and kiss me. </p><p>-- I want to do it too, but do you think my neck is too long to reach your room?-- We both laughed. </p><p>-- Well, I'm sorry to propose the idea--I rolled my eyes. </p><p>-- When vacations arrive I'll give you all the kisses you want, but that's still in a few weeks and I have to study.-- I made a little pout but agreed. </p><p>-- So am I, but it makes me lazy, it's a lot for my mind. </p><p>-- Don't forget to rest, uh, just because we're talking right now doesn't mean I don't see your dark circles. </p><p>-- Aish, yours are worse.--My fingers covered the bottom of my eyes. </p><p>-- But we still look good, so feel lucky. </p><p>-- Anyway, don't take long to finish your homework. </p><p>-- No, don't worry.</p><p>We continued to say goodbye for a few more seconds, but a question crossed my mind and I wanted to ask it before I forgot it.</p><p> -- Wait, Hong. </p><p>-- Tell me? </p><p>-- Uhm...remember when you said you had enough reasons to stay here? </p><p>--...Yes? </p><p>-- What were they?-- He stayed serious for a few seconds before letting go of a little laugh and seeing me again. -- I thought you already understood, it was very obvious...-- He saw my pout and sighed before continuing.-- Well, I know you like to hear it...the reasons, each and every were...you, for you.</p><p> -- Thank you, honey, I needed to hear it--I smiled satisfied. </p><p>-- Bye, I love you. </p><p>-- I love you more--we hung up. </p><p>Of course I love my boyfriend, his blue hair and his smile that encourages me every day, his positive attitude and the way he can know what words to use...he is mine, my boyfriend. </p><p>I smiled big before returning to reality, rubbing my now blond hair and preparing to continue studying the books pending for my exams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¤ Lil note from me ¤<br/>Hii! Hope you guys liked it, I know the ending seemed kinda rushed but it was that or a heartbreaking story where they never spoke again...yeah, I needed a happy ending after imagining their whole tragic destiny.</p><p>Probably I'll make like an alternative ending hehe.</p><p>Anyways, thanks for reading and I would really appreciate it if you followed me for more stories that are coming, believe me...there's a lot in my drafts</p><p>Bye! ^^ ♡♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>